


Special Delivery

by marsprince



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, First Kiss, First Meetings, Fluff, Kissing, Luke doesn't like homework, M/M, but he likes boys very much
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 03:44:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10801008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marsprince/pseuds/marsprince
Summary: Ezra doesn't believe in the existence of soulmates. Luke is here to change that.





	Special Delivery

**Author's Note:**

> I kinda liked this idea. Cheesy but nice enough in my opinion. Also, I apologize beforehand for my English, as it is not my first language. Enjoy.

Ezra Bridger always liked to believe in facts that were right in front of him, and nothing more. A simple and effective method, right? He could never accept something as the cheesy and ridiculous concept of the ‘Together Forever’ thing in romance films. And it was true: the mere idea of something like ‘ _love magic_ ’, and twin souls ‘ _destined_ ’ to meet each other at fate’s will was, in his opinion, filled with the highest level of absurdity. One that would made him chuckle and laugh at the concept.

In his 19 years of existence he had met other couples before, of course. And many would think that his point of view was pretty close-minded, or crude for someone of his age. But the truth was that Ezra always liked the real facts about things, about life and relationships, about pain and happiness, they were what they were. And nothing more.

His parents for example. To almost everyone’s eyes they used to look like a perfect combination. Their relationship seemed to have the exact amount of wisdom and courage mixed in one marriage. His mother was a leader by nature, always strong and comprehensive. And his father was smart and always had answers for everything Ezra wanted to know since he was a little kid, and one morning in particular, just after his 4th birthday, Ezra wanted to know how people fell in love.

_“It’s because they are meant to.” His father had answered while his mom was working on the old family computer, tapping quickly over the keys and sending him a warm smile over the big, white monitor. “When you meet the person that will become the partner of your life, you may not recognize them as a person you will love and care for.” Ezra sat down quietly, listening to every word his father was saying with big round eyes. “But in time, you will feel real love for that person, and that is how you will know.” His dad smiled warmly and ruffled Ezra’s black hair affectionately._

_“You will understand when you meet that person, Ezra.” His mother said conclusively. “For now, just be yourself and always remember that love is something the world needs. So smile to life. Life is hard enough for people to be sad all the time.”_

And Ezra had giggled when his dad tickled his tummy, and so, he went back to the living room to play with his new Lego set while both parents laughed.

But Ezra knew that his parents’ relationship had been constructed over years of trust, fights, happiness and many, many difficult situations that made them to be the way they were now. _“Unbreakable”_ He had thought after many years of seeing a relationship as strong as that one.

So it was clearly obvious that the ridiculous ‘soulmates thing’ made him huff with indifference and a crude sense of humor. There was no such thing as that.

 

* * *

 

“WHY ME?” Ezra’s voice shouted angrily in the small office. “Last time it was _MY_ turn to make the final deliveries before the weekend, and now you allow Zeb to get away with it? Just because he had some _errands_ to do after work?” He asked incredulous. “You know he will go drink beer, and gamble with his friends, or something like that!”

Ezra’s boss, Kanan, sighed a little and stood up from his desk at the corner. “Ezra, I know perfectly well that you were the last one to finish the deliveries last week.” His eyes were tired, and frankly, he couldn’t wait to get home and have some hot bath to ease his mind. “But this time Zeb had an actual excuse, he and Sabine are supposed to go check the new trucks maintenance garage downtown.” Ezra listened with his jaw clenched tight. “Please, I swear this will be the last time you…” The boy interrupted him.

“It WON’T be the last time, Kanan!” He exclaimed. “Next week will probably be the same! And the next after that one! Same! And it won’t be Sabine’s turn, no, nor Zeb’s, nor Hera’s…” Ezra was almost yelling now, and Kanan felt as if he wanted to cry.

“Listen, I… Ezra… EZRA!” The man finally managed to calm the boy down by placing both hands over his shoulders. “I promise it won’t happen again, okay? Next week, you will do the morning deliveries, and I’ll make the noon ones, personally, if there’s no one available at the moment.” He finished and turned off his desk lamp. “Last time, Ezra, I swear.”

Ezra sighed deeply. “Okay…”

“I’ll see you on Monday, kid... Oh! And don’t forget to lock the front door when you finish, I trust you.” He added with a smile and walked to the exit. “And please, be careful.”

The boy stood alone for a couple of minutes in the middle of the empty office, and then he groaned in annoyance, and grabbing the truck keys over the desk, he went to the small garage to start loading the boxes inside the vehicle.

 

* * *

 

Luke toweled himself off after his shower, his blonde hair still wet fell around, sticking to his face. The bathroom was hot, steamy, and dimly lit, but the mirror was clear enough to see his reflection - he wasn't that tall, a few inches under six feet, and he had a lean build with decent muscle tone, not bulky, but defined. He liked being smaller and lighter. At 19-years-old after all.  
  
It still smelled a little funny from the construction that had taken place not too long ago. Luke and his twin sister Leia worked at a martial arts training center, owned by his uncle Ben, on the ground floor, and now they lived in a complex of new apartments above it that sometimes were rented to local photographers and had recently converted a neighboring unit to live in. His uncle was trying his best to make it comfortable, but it was still a little sparse and empty, since the ceilings were about twenty feet high.

While his sister spent most of her time at the college campus (In the library, making one of her many politics essays or social studies researches, or maybe escaping to the beach with that Solo guy), his uncle had a few small rooms built - a kitchen, bedroom, office, and a storage room where he put some industrial shelves – to make the college life of the kids as comfortable as possible. He even left the room in the back as a common area where they could relax in. Also, he added soundproof tiles to the walls to make the place more quiet and to block out the sounds from his neighbors, which was handy since most of them were also college students who played loud music at every hour of the night, and the construction drowned the sound completely, though Luke still had to get used to how muffled everything sounded inside.  
  
Once he was dry, Luke moved closer to the mirror. Evening was getting on, but he was expecting a delivery after 8 o'clock, so he got his comb and styled his hair into his everyday hair style: A blonde boy from some 80’s teen movie, his sister had told him playfully at some point. He put on some white sweatpants and a loose gray shirt, no socks or underwear since it was just a quick delivery of some new equipment.  
  
He walked out of the bathroom and flopped down on his twin-size bed. He liked the feel of the air conditioning on his hot body and nicely made bed. He unlocked his phone and when he opened the messages app he decided whether to invite Biggs over and watch some Netflix together, or starting his homework on theology studies. He finally decided for the last one with a grunt, realizing the essay was due Monday’s morning.

After opening his books and laptop, he moaned in despair.

 _“Maybe I could find something else to do before this…”_ He said to himself and jumped off his squeaky chair.

He walked down the stairs, being careful to avoid the fifth step that was broken and had the light cable coming out of the border, and got into the large training room covered with mats and soggy punching bags hanging from the lower ceiling.

Checking his phone, he saw it was 7:26 pm, so he still had some time to kill. He got up and walked over to the storage room. It wasn't incredibly large, but the height was perfect for all the equipment. One side had a big cupboard with a lock for the stuff like the chest guards and combat gloves. The other side had shelves for the big stuff and his personal items like his exercise mat and weights, along with a bathroom full of individual showers (Luke was not as shy as he used to be, but still was not a fan of public gyms).

Directly across from the door there was a small metal-covered surface that he could use for repairing equipment and stuff like that. This room had thicker soundproofing because of all the heavy metal shelves - Luke didn't want to disturb anyone, even though there weren't any 'quiet hours' in a warehouse. With one last box to unpack after the move, he started some music on the bluetooth sound system and got to work.  
  
Luke told himself that he needed to buy something to keep the small stuff sorted in. For now, he just tried to arrange things neatly on the shelves. There was the strong black tape he used to secure the dummies and ropes to the floor, some nylon rope for packing things on top of the shelves, metal stands for the lights, old kick pads, assorted cases for packing equipment in, some clean rags for wiping dust off items, and more random things he found useful.  
  
Glancing at his watch, it was almost a quarter after 8 when he finished putting things away. He hurried to the door to make sure he didn't miss the delivery when the doorbell rang. Sighing with relief, Luke turned off the music and walked through the office to the front door. Twisting the big automatic lock, he opened it.  
  
There was a delivery guy who seemed about Luke’s same age, although a little bit smaller, with short black hair and piercing blue eyes shining in contrast with his brown skin. He looked strikingly handsome as far as Luke could tell. "Luke… Skywalker?" He asked in a playful voice.  
  
"T-that’s me." Luke was very good at not staring at attractive guys. He used to work in a car repairing shop with Biggs back in high school, and many of the clients were young men in their twenties that looked like models from some fashion magazine, coming to get their brand new cars patched up after some incident at the expensive clubs that happened to be nearby. Also he had done enough training in the past few years alongside hot boys warming up inches from his body to know how to correctly repress his urges. He was comfortable enough with his sexuality to recognize himself as openly gay and to never hide it unless someone asked.  
  
"I've got a few packages for you. Could you sign for them while I get them out of the truck?" He asked in a friendly tone.  
  
"Of course!" Luke said, accepting the clip board from the other boy, "Just one second and I'll give you a hand."

His hand touched the other guy’s by accident, and from that small brush, he felt something scorching his skin where the hands had met, so he couldn’t help but to drop the clip board with a surprised gasp. “Fuck!” He jumped backwards a little, and realized that his lungs were almost empty, so he quickly took a deep breath and tried to calm himself down. _“What the hell was that?”_ He looked inquiringly at the small laceration shining across his skin.

Before he could say anything else, he raised his head by instinct and found himself staring directly into those blue eyes. Expecting to see confusion, or worry, even annoyance accusing him. But what he wouldn’t be prepared for, was to be welcomed by his own shock, mirrored all over the delivery guy’s face.

“I’m sorry!” Luke exclaimed, trying to appease himself. “I’m so clumsy, and… Here, let me.” He reached down for the board, but Ezra was faster.

  
"Don't worry about it." The hot employee said with a nervous tone, picking up the clip board from the ground and jogging quickly to the rear of the truck, already pointed in their direction. This was clearly a man who enjoyed the physical aspects of his job. He was sure that Luke’s eyes were checking every movement he made, so he was careful when he looked down at his hand, and saw a little burning mark shining bright red where the two skins touched. Like a small burn made by a candle’s flame.  
  
Luke signed the papers where all the red X's were and walked around walked over to him. "Here you go" He tried to say cheerfully, and set the clip board down in the back. "Damn! Am I the last delivery of the night? What's your name, by the way?" The back of the truck was almost empty except for the packages that were being loaded onto two dollies.  
  
"Ezra." He answered, shorter than Luke expected with how friendly he had been. He reminded Luke of some of the jocks he'd known in high school and college - very friendly when the conversation was general, but once you started asking about them, they didn't say much. - "And yup, you're the last one of the night. Last of my week. Got the weekend off now." He paused before continuing, "Hey Luke, do you mind grabbing that box right there?" Ezra asked, motioning to a small box with a piece of tape labeling it 'FRAGILE' across the top.  
  
"Sure thing!" Luke answered. He always liked to sound upbeat and friendly. He was pretty amazed at how expertly the black haired man was wheeling both dollies simultaneously down the ramp. And, while grabbing the box, Ezra noticed the same mark: red skin in perfect contrast against white skin, although he perceived that the boy was trying his best to hide the small injury.

Luke forgot exactly how much his uncle had ordered. Some of it was for him and the business and the rest was for the apartment renters. His clients liked it when he got new equipment. Every time he got a new toy, all the regulars signed up for shoots.  
  
"Where do you want this?" Ezra asked, "Right in the office?"  
  
"Actually, would you mind wheeling it to the storage closet?" Asked Luke, taking one of the dollies from Ezra. "It's right inside."  
  
"Lead the way, dude." Ezra answered trying to sound calm. Luke thought he noticed a slight look of disapproval when he had taken the dolly and was struck by how commanding Ezra seemed. Small but athletic build, tanned skin, short black hair, and those amazing eyes. It was difficult not to look.  
  
Luke led the way inside. Through the office, into the little area that was little more than a place to take off ones shoes, and down the hall a few feet. It was definitely different than most warehouses and Ezra was obviously confused. "Do you live here?" He asked.  
  
"Yup" Said Luke with a smile, "My uncle’s business is on the other side of the building, so he bought this unit and converted it so he’s always nearby. Also, my sister and I are starting college, so it was pretty close to the campus. And… we had a door cut over there for quick access." He said, pointing further down the hall to where the common area was.  
  
"That's so cool, man!" Ezra said, with a genuine smile and looked around, his excitement more pronounced than it had been a few minutes ago, "What's this stuff?" He asked eagerly as they went into the storage room, motioning to the dummies for training.

“Training equipment. We have some punching targets and stuff like that.” Luke answered as he pulled some boxes from the dolly. “The kids love these ones particularly” he pointed at some small round dummies with the shape of a bear. “They keep them active and help them with the warm up before real kicking exercises.”

  
Ezra had also started unloading the dolly and putting multiple boxes on a shelf at once. "Crazy setup!" He smiled, and Luke felt as his breath was taken away from his lungs when he saw that perfect smile. “I…” He paused for a second before continuing “I used to go to fencing classes… when I was younger.” He said blushing a little. “A long time ago.”

“Really?” Luke’s eyes widened when he heard those words. “My uncle used to teach fencing! I’ve been asking him for years to teach me some sword basics. Of course, he was a teacher a long time ago… And as far as I know, he was one of the best, along with my dad…” His voice broke a little, and Ezra raised his gaze quickly to meet Luke’s. At that moment, he managed to find a feeling of sadness in Luke’s eyes. He decided to change the subject quickly.

“The equipment looks amazing.” Ezra said fast, pulling more boxes, and hoping he didn’t sound too eager. “I’m also thinking to get myself into some hobby again, and maybe this place will do for me!” He gave Luke a reassuring glance, trying to cheer the other boy up. “The building design is so damn cool, and the place looks like some action movie place straight from Bruce Lee level of badass!” His comment made Luke burst in laughter.

  
"Thanks!" Luke said with a smirk, "The design saves gas. Costs less than most apartments in this area." He noticed Ezra had finished before him and hadn't even broken a sweat. He was very close now. Luke smelled a manly scent coming off him with a hint of some kind of cologne that must be close to wearing off. He quickly remembered that he wasn't wearing underwear and fought to keep himself from getting aroused.  
  
"Nice, Luke." Ezra smiled too, looking around the room some more, "Oh, don't forget about this!" He handed Luke the little box with the 'FRAGILE' marking.  
  
"Oh wow! Thank you." Luke took the box and took it over to the locked cupboard, he extended his arm to reach the door and opened it. He was sure it was his new camera, and he didn't want it getting mixed with the light wires, punch bags, and all the other stuff that came in. He started to climb the old stairs to the apartment zone with a smirk on his face.

After a few steps he turned to see Ezra, who was still contemplating the place with bright eyes. “You want to come in? It is your last delivery after all.” He didn’t know what in the universe had made him say those words. Maybe it was just the excitement of getting his new camera, or maybe the perspective of meeting a hot guy who seemed to be very sympathetic, and happened to be standing right next to him…

And then, it just happened, like a cold blow of wind that appears suddenly from nowhere, he felt himself falling backwards with the box still in his arms, his foot stuck in the loose wire over the fifth step, and his hand shooting up in a reflex to recover the balance without results.

Just when a couple of arms caught him inside a firm embrace. Before he even noticed what had happened, two alarmed blue eyes were staring over his shoulder, right into his soul, leaving him breathless as he noticed Ezra’s strong heart beating fast against his back.

“Hey…” Ezra managed to say softly. His voice was still filled with something that Luke recognized as momentary panic. “Ar… Are you…” The murmur coming out from his mouth shook a little and his cheeks started to turn darker with blush. “Are you ok, man?” He finished with his eyes still fixated in Luke’s.

“I… uh.” The other boy managed to find the exact words that would make this moment less uncomfortable. _“But wait.”_ A small voice said in the back of his mind. _“Uncomfortable?”_ Luke never felt less uncomfortable in his entire life. The two strong arms that held him close seemed to be made exactly for that: to hold him, in the exact size of Luke’s shape.

“I’m okay, thanks,” Luke replied with unstable voice, trying to disconnect his eyes from Ezra’s, and failing. “I guess I tripped.” He continued trying to smile, but he smelled that cologne, now stronger in scent, and his knees started to bend. His cock twitched painfully in his pants.

“Yes, yes you did… You…” Ezra smiled nervously, but kept his arms around Luke’s chest.

“I fell…”

“Yeah.”

Silence.

Luke smiled. He could feel the blush flooding his cheeks _“What would Leia say if she saw me right now, like this?”_ He couldn’t help but ask himself. _"She would probably take a picture and use it as blackmail whenever uncle Ben asked for us to do something."_  His mind completed with a sigh. After all, one of uncle Ben main rules was: "No Boys at the apartment." Although Han didn't seem to pay much attention at that...

They stayed like that for just a few seconds, although they seemed to be hours. Until Ezra spoke softly. “Should I just…?”

“Wait, I…” Luke didn’t know what to say, what to do. He wanted to stay like this. With his foot stuck and everything. He didn't care. His _body_ wanted to. He could feel the other boy’s heart beating furiously against his back. Then he just closed his eyes and…

“I’m-, you are…” Ezra babbled, and Luke could feel the nervousness in his voice.

Silence.

And then, Luke reached his head, back to the other boy’s lips, and kissed him.

And Ezra just closed his eyes.

“ _Fuck…_ ”

If any other person was staring at the scene: two young men in the middle of some dark stairs, one of them embracing the other one from behind and pressing their lips together over the shoulder, at first glance they would probably say it was a just simple kiss, a quick peck on the lips, and nothing that seemed too passionate or desperate for human contact and screaming hormones from male youth. Just a kiss.

If anyone was seeing that scene, and thinking that it was clearly nothing special, then they hadn’t been more mistaken in their entire lives.

Ezra would remember that kiss for the rest of his life. The nights he had spent alone on his old couch, remembering his old friends, and misadventures. Remembering his beloved parents, his friends, Kanan and Hera, Sabine, Zeb and his old grumpy dog, Chopper. All those people who were the only ones that believed in him when no one else did.

He would remember his first kiss with Luke over all other experiences with previous lovers. Making his dick harden from those memories years into the future.

A kiss that made his heart jump from the sparks that ran through his paralyzed muscles and bones, and the scorching heat he felt running inside his veins when the blonde boy turned around and dropped the box that he still held in his hands, embraced his neck and kissed him again, and again, and again; a burning heat, like a thousand suns in the middle of a dessert.

Unlike the first one, the following kisses were full of lust, full of desire, and he felt all of his remaining blood ran downside to his erect member from his foggy brain. His chest was on fire.

“Ezra, I…” Luke’s moan was silenced with more sloppy kisses.

He had never thought of meeting a boy with golden hair and wild eyes full of life. Just like the sun at dawn. Maybe all of this really meant something…

In that exact moment, finding himself being the center of Luke’s affections and seeing his own feelings mirrored inside the other boy’s eyes, he decided to reconsider his beliefs on that soulmates thing.

**Author's Note:**

> Currently working on next chapter.
> 
> Comments and Kudos are always welcome!


End file.
